The Fall Of A Rose
by AlexRose666
Summary: How would you react if somebody close to you, betrayed you? How would you react if you discovered that the people you trusted, also kept secrets from you? This story is set during Ruby's second year at Beacon and focuses on her brother, Alex Rose and how he discovers something he shouldn't have. My first fanfiction ever, no flaming please. Rated T for now but that may change.
1. OC Bio

**Alright, this is my first ever fanfiction and I am aware that it will most likely be horrible but fuck it. So this isn't a chapter but rather some background on my OC. I own nothing in this story apart from any OC's I include. **

**Name: **Alex Rose

**Age: **17

**Weapons: **Dual M1911 Colt pistols, Black Rose and Roses Thorn. Black Rose has a black rose around the muzzle with black petals on the barrel whereas Roses Thorn has a red rose around the muzzle with red petals on the barrel

**Appearance: **Black hair, blind in his left eye, eye colour is red, wears a black coat (think of Kirito's Coat of Midnight), black fingerless gloves, a black shirt, black jeans and black boots.

**Personality: **Alex is sarcastic yet extremely loyal to the few he friends he has and is also very protective of his sister Ruby.

**Semblance: **Alex's semblance is the ability to create lightning, this also allows him to do a short-range dash (pretty much Delsin's smoke dash ability except with lightning)

**History:** When Alex was 8 years old he was kidnapped by the White Fang who performed experiments on him in the attempt to create an unstoppable warrior who would help them in their fight against humanity. These experiments continued for two years until finally the White Fang got what they were hoping for. Alex now has two dragon-like wings, and enhanced regenerative abilities without the use of his aura. The White Fang started training Alex to kill mercilessly and to become an assassin. The training went on for a year before he was sent out on missions. A year after he had become an assassin for the White Fang he managed to escape and became the only thing he knew how to be: an assassin. This went on for 6 years before he learnt that his sister; Ruby was enrolled at Beacon and tried to gain admittance, surprised that the Headmaster, Ozpin had been interested in him for quite some time and easily got enrolled at Beacon.

**Hopefully the first chapter will be released soon but no promises as I am extremely lazy and I will be extremely busy with school. Also before I forget if anybody who has read this wants to play any Xbox 360 games with me then send me a friend request (username is Jazademon, it's a really old nickname from when I was like 7 but it was the first thing I thought of for a username). Games that I play online include: GTA V, Halo Series Titanfall, Call of Duty: Black Ops II (I honestly suck at Call of Duty multiplayer and I only got so I could play with some of my friends occasionally and to play zombies).**


	2. Discovery

**First off, I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update, a mixture of playing the Destiny beta, being sick and school has prevented me from updating and a shoutout to SunwukongMogar for being my first favourite and follow for both me and my story and if you haven't already you should definitely go and check out his story The Demon King and now on to the first chapter.**

_I was inside a room with three other kids all a few years older than me. There were two boys and a girl. The two boys both had brown hair and dark green eyes but one of them had a scar going from his left eye to near his mouth, while the girl had black hair, like me, and icy blue eyes. I didn't recognize a single one of them yet they were all vaguely familiar. _

"_Alright," one of the boys started, "You all go hide, and I'll count." _

_Nodding, me, the other boy and the girl stood up from where we were sitting and ran to the door, only to meet a vaguely familiar, black-haired woman._

"_All of you hide" she said urgently. Unquestioningly, we all went and hid in different spots inside the room, the girl crawled underneath the bed; the boy with the scar stepped behind a curtain while his twin hid inside a wardrobe while I quickly opened a closet and sat in the corner, knees up to my chest. I heard the door fly off its hinges, followed by the sound of gunshots and screaming, then another scream but this one sounded like the woman that told us to hide. I heard footsteps running away from where I was hiding, then more gunshots and more screaming. I looked through the little crack in-between the doors and saw the woman in handcuffs with gunshots to her shoulder and leg and the 3 other kids all laying face-down in a pool of blood. I got angry at this sight and sprinted out of my hiding spot, charging towards the nearest officer where I started punching his leg as hard as I could, much to his amusement._

"_Hey, would you look at this; I think he's trying to stop us from arresting her." He snorted._

"_Probably doesn't know any better, I mean he looks like he's only 7 years old. The other officer replied._

"_So what do want to do with him? Can't just leave him by himself" the first officer asked, still smiling at the sight of me trying to hurt him._

"_I used to go to Beacon," the second officer started, "and when I was there I made friends with this one Huntress, Summer, really nice and would probably take this kid in."_

"_You sure?" the first officer asked, "I mean if, for some reason she doesn't then he's going to be sent to and orphanage."_

"_Positive," the second officer replied, "I've known Summer for a long time now and she isn't the type to turn away a child."_

"_Alright man," the first one said. "Make the call." The second officer nodded and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him. After seeing what had just happened I resigned myself to the fact that I was going to be sent to another family and sat on one of the nearby beds. I realised that the woman had been silent throughout all of this and saw that she was desperately trying to escape the handcuffs. Something seemed off about the room and when I looked closer at the walls, I realised that some of them were scorched, even some of the police officers uniform was burnt which is when I realised that it must have been from the woman. "Why doesn't she just melt the handcuffs?" I thought to myself when upon closer examination I saw that they were designed to negate semblances, when the second officer walked back in the room._

"_She says it's alright," he started, "and apparently her 5year old daughter is very eager to have an older brother." The first officer nodded and walked over to where I was sitting and gestured for me to get up._

"_C'mon, get up, we're leaving," he said. I merely shook my head._

"_It wasn't a suggestion," he said, firmer this time, "now get up." Again I just shook my head before kicking the officer between the legs and smirked slightly at the surprised grunt the man let out. After a few seconds recovering the man stood back up and retrieved his baton from its resting place at his side and raised it above his head, before bringing it down on my head, hard._

I shot up, sweat pouring off my body, my mind working overtime to try and figure out what the hell had just happened. _"Where the hell did that come from? It all felt familiar, but I've lived with Ruby and Yang all my life, haven't I? _I thought to myself, utterly confused. I glanced around my dorm to see if any of my teammates were awake yet and sure enough Blake was sitting on her bed, leaning against the wall reading one of her many books, Ninjas of Love, I think and Ruby was up as well standing beside my bed, staring at me.

"Ummm…. What are you doing Ruby?" I asked "And how long have you been standing there?"

"I heard you yelling in your sleep, so I wanted to see if everything was alright and only a few minutes," Ruby replied, "So are you alright?"

"I'm fine Ruby, just a bad dream that's all, nothing for you to worry about," I lied.

"Well do you want to talk about it?" Ruby asked

"I'm fine Ruby, really I am," I replied

"Yeah, well we all know how you are with things that bother you, Alex," Ruby countered, "You don't have to hide everything from us, we're your friends and we're here for you, and by the way I know you're not fine."

"Oh, really?" I asked, arching an eyebrow, "And what, pray tell, has led you to this conclusion?"

"Just the fact that I've lived with you for my entire life, so I can tell when you are and when you aren't fine." Ruby shot back.

I just smiled and replied "You continue down this path, and I will start spilling secrets, such as the duck to name one." Immediately Ruby's eyes went wide and Ruby turned and bolted out the door, using her semblance to gain even more speed. I glanced at Blake who was just sitting there, eyebrows raised.

"Do I even want to know? Blake asked.

"I don't know, do you?" I shot back and Blake just rolled her eyes, the rest of team RWBY plus JNPR and Velvet long since used to me and my sarcastic responses.

"Fine then, what was that about a duck?" Blake asked.

"It was either a duck or a goose but when Ruby was at Signal she had one of her friends sleep over and Cassandra had found a talking-duck/goose-thing and turned it on during the night, the thing started saying nursery rhymes, Ruby got startled, snatched it out of Cassandra's hand and threw it down the hallway where it just missed hitting me," I explained as Blake arched an eyebrow. **(A/N) **Just then Ruby poked her head into the doorway and narrowed her eyes at me.

"You told her, didn't you?" she asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and replied "she asked and besides I don't see what the big deal is, so you got scared by a toy duck/goose that spoke nursery rhymes, so what?" By now the Yang and Weiss were awake and were in the process of getting ready.

I pulled out my tablet and started scrolling through the different contracts that had come up. I wasn't an assassin anymore but I still liked to check on the contracts that had come up when Weiss elbowed me in the ribs.

* * *

"Pay attention," she hissed at me before turning back to Professor Port who was still rambling about when he was younger and all the adventures he had had. I just shrugged and continued scrolling through the contracts when I reached one that interested me greatly, it was the same woman from my dream, I tapped on the image and it brought up the usual information. I was about to do some more research on this woman when the bell rang, signalling the end of the school day.

As soon as I got back to team RWBY's dorm, I jumped on my bed and reopened the contract on Cinder. Opening a new tab I quickly typed in Cinder's name into the search bar and clicked on the first result and started scrolling through the information. About halfway down the page I put down the scroll and narrowed my eyes.

**The entire thing with a talking duck/goose toy was completely from personal experience except for the fact that it was thrown at a wall, not down a hallway. Also please leave a review or PM me with questions, and if I could have done anything better in this chapter**


	3. OC Submission Form

**OC Submission Form:**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Faunus Type: (leave blank if they are human)**

**Semblance:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality: (be very detailed about this as I have a lot of trouble copying personalities and must be suitable for a criminal)**

**Background/History:**

**Weapons:**

**Extra Information:**

For this story to work out the way I had planned it to I'm going to need two OC's for now. I will reply to every submission. At the end of the OCs debut chapter I would highly appreciate it if the owner could send me a PM or review telling me how I did with their OC and what I could improve upon. Alright since you people clearly don't want to submit any OCs i'm gonna have to try and think of them myself, this form will stay up until i have thought of and fleshed out both OCs.


End file.
